


Prize

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This coupling, <i>our</i> coupling, is what you’d call a taboo.  I am not supposed to be with you in any way…but I am especially not supposed to be with Thor’s chosen <i>companion</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Jane/Sif - taboo.

“I am betrothed to Thor,” Sif said, sliding her hands to Jane’s thighs and picking her up, pressing her against the stone wall of her bedchamber.  “Did you know this?”  She gave Jane no time to answer, instead choosing to crash their lips together in a bruising kiss.

She pulled away, breath hot and steady, and rucked Jane’s long Asgardian skirts up around her hips.  She knew Jane did not wear either Midgardian or Asgardian undergarments under her robes, and Sif was only too eager to bare Jane to the empty chamber, to rub her clothed leg against Jane’s bare sex.  “We were both supposed to remain chaste, but I more than him.  He will be king…he has special privileges.”

Sif held Jane up with one strong arm and let her other hand wander down to Jane’s cunt, wet from Sif’s words.  “This coupling, _our_ coupling, is what you’d call a taboo.  I am not supposed to be with you in any way…but I am especially not supposed to be with Thor’s chosen _companion._ ”  She thrust two fingers into Jane’s cunt, crooking them into the tight heat, searching for that spot that made Jane gasp and arch.

“I want you to know these things, sweetling,” Sif said, grinning into Jane’s bared neck.  “I want you to know how much I yearn to be with you.  How much I would sacrifice.”

Jane sobbed when she came, yet remained silent the entire time, preferring only to bask in Sif’s words.


End file.
